The invention relates to a convertible play enclosure apparatus having a number of detachably inter-connectable panels. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus that is convertible between several configurations including a play yard enclosure configuration, a play house configuration, and a compact configuration for portability and storage. In addition, the invention relates to a connector system for detachably connecting the panels, and to a releasable lock mechanism for locking a door provided in one of the panels.
Portable and folding playpens for infants are known. However, these folding playpens usually have only one operative, unfolded size and shape of enclosure. Also, since they are generally intended to serve only as an enclosure to prevent the infant from escaping, they typically do not include a door or other child-usable exit.
An example of a folding play enclosure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,848 to Michaud, et al., which describes a folding play enclosure for children including a plurality of flat panels connected in series in an accordion-fold manner by a plurality of folding joints. The panels are formed by cardboard sheets sandwiched between inner and outer flexible vinyl layers. The folding joints are formed by the provision of spaces between the ends of each adjacent pair of cardboard sheets.
This play enclosure design suffers from several disadvantages. For example, the positions of the panels relative to each other (that is, which panels are adjacent which other panels) is fixed and cannot be changed. Similarly, it is not possible to add extra panels or remove panels to change the enclosure by adding a new, different panel. Also, there is no provision for locking the angle of the folding joints--they are always free to pivot--and thus the overall structural integrity of the apparatus when unfolded is not as strong as would be achieved by lockable hinges. An additional disadvantage of the design shown in the Michaud, et al. patent is that no provision is made for a working lockable door.